1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a magnetoresistive RAM and, more particularly, to a magnetoresistive RAM that includes magnetovariable resistance devices that share a single write bitline, in which an inhibition current is applied concurrently with a write current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetoresistive RAMs may have a faster speed than static random access memory (SRAM) while being more highly integrated, e.g., having a degree of integration about the same as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and having nonvolatile characteristics similar to those exhibited by flash memory. In magnetoresistive RAMs, a plurality of variable resistance devices may be connected to a single transistor. Magnetoresistive RAMs may include a stack of a plurality of ferromagnetic thin films. Information may be read from and written to the magnetoresistive RAMs by sensing a variation of current, the current variation depending on the magnetization direction of each of the ferromagnetic thin films. Such magnetoresistive RAMs may be highly integrated, may operate at low power and at high speed, and may be non-volatile.
Magnetoresistive RAMs may be implemented using a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) phenomenon or a spin polarization-based magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) phenomenon, which use spin to affect the transfer of electrons. Magnetoresistive RAMs using the GMR phenomenon may employ a phenomenon in which resistance when spin directions in two magnetic layers are the same is different from a resistance when the spin directions are different from each other. Magnetoresistive RAMs using the GMR phenomenon may employ two magnetic layers and a conductive, non-magnetic layer therebetween. Magnetoresistive RAMs using the MTJ phenomenon may employ a phenomenon in which tunneling occurs more frequently when spin directions are the same in two magnetic layers than when the spin directions are different from each other. Magnetoresistive RAMs using the MTJ phenomenon may employ two magnetic layers and an insulation layer therebetween.